Hover Wiki
Welcome to the Hover Wiki Hover is a video game developed by Fusty Game. It was successfully funded on Kickstarter, raising above 116,300 dollars. The campaign ended on May 22, 2014. The early alpha of this game was on Steam for 20 American dollars, and the full version is now released, this was on the first of june and still going for the same price. Follow.png|Follow Hover|link=https://twitter.com/hover_the_game|linktext=Follow Hover on Facebook, Twitter, and Fusty Forum! World.png|World|link=http://hover.wikia.com/wiki/Category:World|linktext=Get a closer look at the inner workings of ECP 17. Faction.png|Factions|link=http://hover.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Faction|linktext=Meet the many different groups within Hover City! Character.png|Characters|link=http://hover.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Character|linktext=Who's this? What group are they with? Answers here! Hover first began it's development on October 2013. It was created and developed by 3 young independent developers that make up Fusty Game. It is is a futuristic 3D parkour game in an open world. Introduction The game takes place in ECP17, a high-tech city also called Hover City by its inhabitants and located on a distant planet. The Great Admin cut the communication with the Galactic Union and established a strong dictatorship. Having fun has become illegal and entertainment is banished. You're in charge of a team of young rebels, the Gamers, fighting against the new anti-leisure laws oppressing the city. Equipped with high-tech gears allowing amazing jumps and speed, they roam the city to sabotage the propaganda, help citizens, and find a way to reach the Orbital Station. This way they could warn the Galactic Union and put an end to the oppression. Hover is both a single and multiplayer experience. At any time you can instantly switch from offline to online mode and join your friends or players from around the world and progress through the adventure by cooperating or playing against them. No matter where you are and what you’re doing, you’ll be able to connect. Hover is also a community-driven game offering many tools to players to create missions or mini games. Halfway between the crazy universe from Jet Set Radio, the interactivity of a Mirror's Edge and inspired by movies like the 5th Element and Star Wars, Hover places itself on another world and puts you in charge of a band of gamers revolting against oppression and the anti-video-game laws that rule the city. Forum / Kickstarter / Steam Greenlight / Twitter / Youtube [http://hover.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gameplay ► Gameplay] ► World ► Factions ► Characters ► Random Page [https://twitter.com/Hover_the_Game ► Twitter] [https://www.facebook.com/HoverRevoltOfGamers/ ► Facebook] [http://www.fustygame.fr/forum/ ► Fusty Forum] [http://hover-rog.com/ ► Official Website] Artist : Takeru - Friends only mode is working again. - Extract zone baskets now work again properly. - Random baskets are now available again in the mission editor. - Checkpoints and gameballs can be placed in the air now (you have to maintain the “crouch” key while you place them). - Graffiti targets now work again properly during missions. - Mission objects now disappear further away on low graphic settings. - Pirates (yarrrrr) are no longer renamed in the player list. - Changing scenes between the sewers and District B doesn’t make players spawn in the air anymore. - Some clipping issues have been fixed. - Some pets description have been made clearer. - It is now easier to find a custom mission position after it has spawned. - The player who now spawns an online mission must participate in it (to avoid some bugs, like gameballs going through wall or mission items). Category:Browse